Shallow Sea
The Shallow Sea is more of a region than a continent, but for various reasons, it's the region where most intercontinental trade travels through. It is roughly located in the center of the World Map. The region of the Shallow Sea has significantly brighter colored water than other sea areas (think Caribbean or the island groups in SE Asia). To date, no one has counted the number of islands that exist in the Shallow Sea. Many of the medium and all of the large islands have their own towns, or even cities. Kilika Island is the largest island in the Shallow Sea, located on the northern edge of the Sea, close to Xemna. No major islands exist between Kilika Island and Xemna, though there are reefs and shallow, rocky islands that make some hazards to shipping, especially in rough seas. Kilika Island is home to Pala, the self-proclaimed capitol of the Shallow Sea. It sits at the end of a very large bay/fjord in the center of the island. Pala, the largest population center in the Shallow Sea, sit in a low valley among the mountains of the island, the largest peak being the ever-erupting Glyrs Volacno. The lava from the volcano coats the northern slope of the range and spills into the sea to the north/northwest, slowly expanding the island. Bantor Dangin is located on the northeast corner of the island, well clear of the lava flows, its citizens farming the fertile portion of the island east of the mountains. Diest and Struay are also towns on either peninsula of Kilika Island, also primarily farming the fertile land on the island. Pineapple City is located on a larger island near the center of Shallow Sea. The only other population center large enough to be called a city in the Shallow Sea, it houses the entirety of the world's pineapple industry (shocking, I know). As Pineapple has become a delicacy of the world's nobility, the industry has been thriving. Fort Lankashire is located on an island on the eastern edge of the Shallow Sea. While most of the island is rocky, there is some farmable lands on the eastern portion of the island. The western portion of the island has high cliffs from the area to the west of the fort, following the coast west, south, and east to the fertile portion of the island. Calefel is located in the center of Shallow Sea on the rocky half of an island surrounded by submerged reefs and rocks. Caelfel is the hub of pirate activity in the Shallow Sea, a fact known by many governments, but who are too strong to assult directly. The docks at Caelfel are nearly as plentiful as those in Pala, though not nearly as pristinely maintained. A small landbridge connects the rocky western portion of the island with the lush, fertile easter portion of the island, where most of the food made on Caelfel is grown. Mos Canyos is located on a small island in the western portion of the Shallow Sea. This rich mining town is sustained by the Abysium trade, a rare metal that can only be mined on this island. Baren and rocky, no large plantlife growns naturally on the island, so food needs to be imported. Caprona is an island between the Shallow Sea and the Egraz Cuan (More on this sea in the Malor file). It is located off the coast of the Malor continent and is only considered to be a part of the Shallow Sea because it's a large island in a region, though the bright waters do not extend to this island. There is one major settlement on Caprona (also called Caprona), due to it's proximity to shipping lanes. The island itself has many natural springs and it's tropical climate creates a lot of rainfall. This island is a typical stop-over point for ships to fill up on water, if trying to avoid the continent of Malor. Lianhua is a small island that is home to the Monastery of the Lotus. As of 5 PCy, ongoing construction has bolstered the island from a small, unexceptional town to a school of some note. Tritelean is a merfolk city located at the bottom of eastern region of the Shallow Sea, in an area where islands are distant. This is on the eastern slope of the seabed, as the Shallow Sea turns into the Egraz Guan. A-aethron Island would not be labeled on many maps (including this one). Inhabited by a popular catfolk mercenary group, this island would be represented by a hurricane-like storm with an island in the center. This storm, much like the massively larger Curavali Maran, is ever-present and does not move, making approach to the island, with it's sharp reefs, extremely difficult. Also technically not in the Shallow Sea, it is located far to the east and south of what is traditionally excepted as the boarder of the Shallow Sea. Other features in the Shallow Sea: * One large island in the southeast corner of the sea is a dry dessert island. No natural reason exists for it to be a dessert (magic). * A chain of islands to the south, extending larger and larger as they head southward (like the Hawaiian islands, but north to south). * The next large island south of Fort Lankashire is an ever-erupting volcano, whose lava flows down all sides of the peak. Countries: * Pala'a ** Pala ** Bantor Dangin ** Deist ** Struay * Tritelean Other Cities: * Caelfel * Caprona * Fort Lankashire * Hutai Atoll * Mos Canyos * Lon Dantzip * Pineapple City